Rival
by KNDfreak
Summary: Everybody knows kuki loves wally. Even as a 6 year old. So what happens when she has a rebel? Will she win or lose wally's heart?
1. The rebel

6 year old kuki was coloring with her best friend, abby. When abby stopped coloring, she asked he something.

"Do you think hoagie will like this?" She asked. Kuki looked at her and giggled.

"Why? Are you going to give it to him?" She snickered. Abby blushed.

"No! I just wanted to know!" Abby exclaimed. Kuki rolled her eyes.

"Sure abby. Sure. Anywayz, I think he'll like it." Kuki said. Abby smirked.

"Thank you." She said as she went back to coloring. Kuki knew abby likes hoagie, but wasn't going to cause a fight...abby hits hard. Kuki started hum as she finish her picture.

"There!" She said as got up and went to her teacher.

"Mrs. Williams! Look at this!" She said. Mrs. Williams smiled at the picture.

"That looks wonderful kuki!" She said.

"Why don't you place a golden star on the boared near your name?" She asked. Kuki nodded and went to the boared. She soon stopped when she realize who's near the boared. Wally. Well, his name is wallabee, but kuki calls him wally for short. The story is that kuki _likes_ like wally, but she doesn't want anybody to know. Especially wally. Wally _**HATES**_ girly girls like herself and wants nothing to do in his spear time, but to pick on them and make them cry. Although there is one girl who kuki thinks is her rival. Mindy. Mindy always have to be one to look good in her sister jewelry, and always flirt with a boy she likes. She never understood mindy, but she hated her with a passion whenever she comes along to take her wally. Kuki snapped back and went to the boared. Finally, mindy stood up went over the table where wally was sitting.

"Wallykins can I hold the red? Mines broke." She lied. Kuki heard this and growled. NO ONE has the right to call her wally 'wallykins' unless it's her. Wally looked at her.

"Whatever. Not mines." He mumbled causing kuki to snickered. Mindy glared at her.

"What do you want freak?" She said. Kuki turned to her.

"Nothing shallow little witch." Kuki said with attitude. Mindy turned red.

"I'm not a shallow little witch!" She cried.

"Yes you are!" Kuki shouted back. Wally, who was looking at the two, had a smirk on his face. Mindy huffed.

"Get away from wallykins freak!" Mindy said, pushing kuki to the floor. Abby saw this and turned red.

"Leave my friend alone!" She said, running towards kuki and pulling her up.

"Oh look, it's two freaks. Whatever. Just leave my future husband alone." She said. That's it. Kuki pulled herself away from abby and shouted

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE'S YOURS?!?! DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF?!!!!" The room went quiet. Nigel and hoagie turned to the seen of the crime.

"Should we-"

"No, no. Lets not." Nigel said. Mindy looked at kuki, shocked.

"HONESTLY! DO YOU THINK HE WANTS TO MARRY YOU IN THE FUTURE?!! WHAT CRACK ARE YOU ON?!!!!" Even wally was suprise. He always knew kuki was fighter, but doesn' show it that much. That's what he likes about her. A fighter...but a fighter with two different personalities. Mindy took a step back, but gain herself.

"And what makes you think he wants to marry you? Look at you! Oversize green sweater, black pants. Everyday. Only a person who has no sence of fashion would want you." She sneered.

"Talk about me all you want, just leave him out of this." Kuki said in a very very deep voice. Then she walked away with abby following.

"Stupid son of a-"

"Kuki!" Abby shushed her.

"What a whore." Kuki mumbled, ignoring the fact she got shushed.

"One day, that little tramp with pervs after her will get it." Kuki said.

**End Transmission**

Please R&R.


	2. Paint fight!

Mindy just looked at kuki, who was painting. _Stupid freak thinking she can push up on my man like that._ She thought. Mindy always hated kuki because she thought she was her rival for 'her' wallykins. She don't why would anybody hate her. She was beautiful and yet kuki was not.

"Katie, did you know what that freak did to me?" Mindy asked, looking at her 'best friend' katie, who was painting as well.

"She embarrass you? Yeah, the whole school knows." Katie said, still painting. Mindy gasped.

"The whole school?! NOOO! My reputation will go down hill! That's it! That little witch will pay!" Mindy said as she grapped a small bucket of red paint.

"Hey freak!" Kuki growled as she turned around to see mindy standing there.

"Red looks better on you!" Mindy said as she dumped paint on kuki's sweater. Kuki gasped, but growled. Both kuki and abby threw yellow paint on her.

"PAINT FIGHT!!!" Someone yelled and soon the whole room was filled with paint. Mrs. Williams gasped as she saw paint flying.

"STOP!!!!" She yelled. The class stopped.

"Who started this?!" Mrs. Williams asked. The whole class pointed at kuki and mindy.

"Kuki, you go to the right coner and mindy, you go to the left." She said.

"But-" They started.

"NO BUTS!!!" Mrs. Williams yelled. The two girls glared at each other.

"Freak." Mindy said.

"Witch." Kuki said. Then they both went their separate ways. Later that day, wally visit kuki in the coner.

"What are you doing here?" Kuki asked.

"Just want to be here." Wally said, shrugging his shoulders. Kuki smiled.

"You know that the teacher will put you in the coner too." She said. Wally smiled.

"I don't care." Not too far, mindy glared at the scene. 'Her' wallykins is with that freak?! No way.

"WALLYKINS!!!!!!" She shouted. Wally looked at her as though she'd lost her mind.

"What?" He asked. Mindy waved at him to come over. He ran towards her and kuki glared at her. See? Rival.

**End Transmission**

Oooh, kuki and mindy got in trouble. What now? Find out in chapter three: Snacks are fun for throwing!


	3. Snacks are fun for throwing!

"Come on kuki, mindy. Time for snacks." Mrs. Williams said. Mindy huffed as she stomped to her table while kuki didn't say anthing, but just walked to the table. Mr. Williams passed out the snacks. Mindy glared at kuki, who was sitting near wally, nigel, hoagie, and abby. Mindy huffed as she open her box of cookies and looked to see Mr. Williams anywhere near. Nope. She took one of her cookies, threw it, and hit kuki on the side of her head.

"Hey!" Mindy giggled. Kuki glared at her then threw one of her cookies and it hit mindy on her face. Kuki laughed at the surprise expression. Mindy growled and threw another, which hit a nerd.

"Och!" Mindy gasped and hid before he looked around.

"Ha ah." A boy said. The nerd got angry and threw his cookies at him. The boy ducked and hit a blonde girl on the back of her head.

"Hey!" Soon a snack fight started to broke out. One cookie, however, hit Mrs. Williams stomach.

"STOP!!!" The class stopped.

"Now tell me, what has gotten into you?!" She said. The class was quiet, looking at each other. Then wally raise his hand.

"Yes wallabee?" She said, letting the anger calm down.

"I know who started it." Wally said. Mindy gulped. Surely, her own future husband won't rat her out, will he? Mrs. Williams smiled.

"Really? Who?" She asked. Wally looked at mindy, who has a please-don't-tell-on-me look, and then looked at kuki, who has a 'tell her!' look. Mindy glared at kuki, but looked fearfully at wally.

"Wallabee?" The teacher called him. Wally looked at her.

"It was mindy." He said. Mindy gasped. NOOO! How could he?!! Mrs. Williams didn't look to happy though.

"Mindy?" She said. Mindy looked at her, eyes full of fear.

"Y-yes?"

"Come here please." Mindy slowly walked over to the teacher.

"She's in trouble."

"Honestly, you would think she learned her lesson with kuki."

"How stupid can she be?" And more comments were followed as she walked pass the crowd.

"Y-yes Mrs. Williams?" She said, hands shaking violently.

"You know I have to call your mother, right?" Mindy nodded.

"I'll talk to her and you when school is let out, okay?" Again, mindy nodded.

"Good. Now go to the coner." Mindy sighed as she walked towards the coner. She looked at wally with a hurtful expression, but wally didn't care.

"Class time to go outside!" There were a few 'yays' and other cheers as the little ones ran outside. Kuki stopped running and looked at mindy, who was glaring at her.

"What do you want?" She asked. Kuki growled.

"Nothing." She said, but mumbled

"Wench." Under her breathe. Mindy stick her tounge out.

"You're just hating because my wallykins likes me better." She said. Kuki stopped, frozen, but glare at her that would burn her to the ground.

"I'm not hating, and he's not your 'wallykins' and if he does like you, he must be crazy, but then again, if he did like you, he would have cover for you, but he didn't. So the only crazy one here is you." Mindy froze, eyes wide. Kuki smirked as she went out.

"Kuki, close the door."

"Okay!" Kuki shut the door, leaving a sad mindy.

**End Transmission**

Is it me? Or is my chapters getting shorter? (shrugs) Please R&R for chapter four: Sleepy time doesn't mean to be alseep.


	4. Sleepy time doesn't mean to be asleep

The class went in the classroom.

"Nap time!" The teacher yelled. Everyone grabbed their pillows and blankets and went to sleep. Mindy just stood in the coner, watching kuki. Kuki made her way to wally and layed on the floor. Mindy, however, didn't like it so she stood up and dragged kuki all the way to the door.

"What's going on?" Kuki said, but then glared at the person who was dragging her sleeping bag.

"You're going outside where ugly girls like yourself belongs." Mindy smirked as she open the door and pulled her out.

"Hey! Mrs. Williams!"

"Mrs. Williams is out in the hallway, doing something." Mindy said as she walked back into the classroom and shut the door. Kuki banged on the door.

"Open up!" She cried.

"No!" Kuki started to cry.

"Please?"

"NO!" Mindy laughed at the weak voice. Kuki sniffled.

"Please?" Kuki said. Mindy stopped laughing. Was she serious? _No! She took my wallykins away from me and turned eveyone against me!_

"No." Mindy said. Kuki sat by the door. Mindy could hear the sniffles.

"Oh alright!" Mindy said. Kuki got up and got her stuff and went inside.

"Ha ha! Trick ya!" Kuki said.

"What?!"

"Now I'm gonna tell Mrs. Williams!" Kuki ran towards the door.

"Mrs. Williams! Mrs. Williams! Mindy drag me outside!" Kuki said. Mrs. Williams looked at her and frowned.

"Mindy is asleep." She said. Kuki turned and sure enough, mindy was indeed asleep.

"B-but she was awake! I swear!"

"Kuki, what did I tell you about swearing?" Mrs. Williams said.

"It was rude and to not to." Kuki mumbled.

"Good, now go back to sleep." Kuki slowly walked towards wally, only to find mindy there, hugging him.

"No matter what you do, your plans always backfires. My wallykins will always be with me." Mindy wispered while smirking. Kuki growled and layed by abby.

"What now?" Abby asked.

"The wench that's what. She dragged me outside and Mrs. Williams didn't believe it!" Kuki loudly wispered.

"You have to prove it." Out of her coner eye, abby saw something black on the wall.

"What's that?" Kuki said, looking at the black thing.

"It's a video camera. It takes pictures of what's going on. Mrs. Williams told us on the day you were sick." Kuki looked at her, but smiled devilishly.

"Found my evidence."

**End Transmission**

**What does kuki have in mind? Find out in chapter five: Messing with the camera**


	5. Messing with the camera

A/N: To everyone who had said something that goes on the line of "Who the hell cuss at the age of six?!" or something, it's because my six-year old cousin cusses. (mostly my fault for actually saying stuff around her.) So this is how my story came to be! I know, I'm a bad cousin, but hey, who doesn't cuss regardless of who's around?

Kuki and abby snucked out of the classroom.

"I don't know kuki." Abby started. "Maybe we shouldn't." Kuki looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry abby! All we need is the tape so we can show it to Mrs. Williams!" Kuki said, quietly. They both made it to the security room, where the video camera is. When they open the door, they found out that were many and many cameras there!

"Which was it?" Kuki wispered to abby.

"I don't know. Maybe it's this one!" Abby said, pointing at the one with the hallway.

"No, maybe it's the one with the classroom on it!" Kuki said, noticing how her classmates were on the camera.

"Okay. Where's the tape?" They both looked at each other.

"I don't know!" Kuki said. Abby shushed her.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Williams said you need to press a button to eject the tape out." Abby said.

"But I forgot what button." She continued. Kuki thought about it for a while.

"Maybe it's the big red button." She said, pushing it. Suddenly all the tapes came out. _Now who in their right minds makes a button that shoots all the video tapes out at once?!_ Kuki thought, looking at the all the video tapes on the floor.

"Which one?"

"Take all of them." And they did. Soon the knob on the door started to twist. Both of them gasped, fear filling in their hearts. Abby knew if they got caught, both of them were going to be in trouble, not only with the school, but with their parents! And kuki knew if she was caught doing something else, she was going to be tranfered! NOOOOOO!! When the door opened, it revealed a blonde assuie.

"What are you guys doing?!" Wally asked. Then mindy popped out of nowhere, smirking.

"You're going to be in BIG trouble this time! No one is allowed to go in here!" She said, slightly laughing. Kuki glared.

"Not if we take a tape of you dragging me outside we won't!" She said.

"Doesn't matter. Mrs. Williams says if anyone was caught in here, they'll be expelled!" Mindy said, still laughing. Suddenly a shadow hovered over her.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Mrs. Williams yelled, with the rest of the class. All four gulped, knowing their punshiment.

"KUKI, YOU WEREN'T HERE BUT THIS IS A FORBIDDEN AREA! EVERYONE ELSE WILL BE EXPELLED!" Kuki went paled. Wally...abby were going to be expelled...she didn't care about mindy though, she was glad, but abby and wally...not them! They shouldn't be expelled for her stupid foolishness!

"But-"

"NO BUTS MINDY! ALL THREE OF YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE OFFICE!"

"WAIT!" Kuki yelled. Mrs. Williams looked at her, with a slight hint of surprise. Tears were streaming in her eyes, knowing her parents are going to be upset.

"Don't expell them, Mrs. Williams. It was me. All of it. I wanted to bust mindy so bad cause she dragged me outside, but instead, this is what I get." She said. The class was shock at such a speech. No one dared to speak for themselves cause they knew they would be punish, but kuki did something that no one did in a year or so; told the truth.

"I'm sorry." She wispered. Mindy was shock. Even though she was her rival, she never thought kuki would admit to her mistakes. Mrs. Williams cleared her throat.

"Very well. Kuki, I never suspected you was behind this, and I'm sorry to say that...you're expelled." Everyone gasped, even kuki, but closed her mouth. She tried every hard not to bawl out crying. She looked at mindy, but instead of a glare, it was soft, forgivness look.

"Please...take good care of him." Mindy's eyes went wide as kuki and Mrs. Williams walked down the hall, heading for the office.

**End Transmission**

What's next? Find out in chapter six: Forgivness, friendship, and love Bye!


End file.
